Glad You Came
by InfamousFiction
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has been living with his mom all his life until she dies from cancer. Now he has to live with his dad who had no idea he existed and he meets the love of his life along the way. Quinn x Sebastian
1. Pre-episodes: Part 1

Chapter 1

 _ **A/N: This is set in-between season 1 and 2 but Quinn never got pregnant but Puck told Finn about him and Quinn leading to their break up and Puck telling me that he loved me. And traditionally to a new timeline, Blaine and Kurt haven't met but I will go over that and Sebastian is starting at McKinley the next year and is a year older in this story so he will be a junior.**_

 _Quinn's POV_

The party was another normal high school party; beer keg, beer cans and most importantly beer funnel. The epitome of all high school parties was alcohol and of course that makes every girl desperate, needy and reckless around almost any guy. But I chose the absolute worst guy to become that desperate needy girl in front of, Puck. Of course this made him think that I was into him which I wasn't and thankfully someone had become my knight in shining armour when he picked me up and put me in the 'TOO DRUNK TO PARTY' area, which was the hosts' parents' bedroom and of course it being an end of the year party I was still wearing my Cherrios uniform which made me irresistible to every guy here. This one however, was different, instead of trying to sleep with me or make out he was giving me a bottle of water and a blanket, I didn't get a good look till I sobered up enough. When I looked up I saw one of the most cocky, handsomest guys ever, he looked almost heroic with his slick brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He said in a hushed voice in case my ears were still drumming.

"I can say for certainty that I will not remember this night, I'm Lucy – I mean I am Quinn Fabray" I sloshed out.

"I'm Sebastian" he replied with a slight smirk making me realise that he knew I was lying about what me name was.

"Well Sebastian, if you are going to take advantage of me I have bad news…"

"You're celibate?" He interrupted.

"How'd you know?"

"You're wearing a cross over a cheerleading uniform; it doesn't take a rocket scientist or even a detective to figure it out"

"So why bring me into a bedroom if you know you aren't going to get laid?"

"I guess I just have a weakness of damsels in distress" He said, again with the cocky smirk making it very hard to resist him.

"Well you stopped me from hooking up with the guy I cheated with, so I owe you"

"You can make it up to me by; one, telling me why you said a fake name and, two; not going out there without me to make sure you don't hook up with anyone"

"It's a deal"

After a long night of talking about stupid things like how I used to be fat and had a different nose and hair colour, they end up laughing about the stupid mistakes about and Sebastian even confessing to have been an 11 year old when he was on a broad way show. This made Quinn laugh about how I was in a Glee club when he did musicals, he would say modest things and saying how I must've been great at singing. The rest of the night was a blur until I asked one question.

"What are you doing in Ohio?"

"I'm transferring to McKinley High School"

"OH MY GOD! That is where I go"

"Good, so I will know at least someone here"

"So did your family move here or what"

"No, um… My mom died and I found out that my dad lives here so I am crashing at a friend's till we sort out the weirdness, we met last week in front of a team of lawyers and social workers"

"I'm so sorry, how'd she die?"

"Cancer"

"Well, I hope you get a good relationship between you and your dad"

"Me too"

That was when I blacked out and could only remember rustling and what sounded like kissing.

When I woke up the only thing I could think about was where I was and how I got there. When I tried to sit up my head pounded making it feel like it weighed a million tons and therefore I couldn't bring myself to get up one inch. I looked across to see the guy I was talking to last night was gone but a note was left on the bedside drawer.

' _Hey, I had to go but here's my number if you want to go out some time, I really enjoyed last night – Sebastian S.'_

I looked at it and strangely felt the corners of my lips creased up into a smile, I didn't expect it but I thought that maybe I found an actually nice guy. After luckily finding two aspirins in the bedside drawer I took one and swigged what was left of the bottle of water that Sebastian got for me. I didn't remember much about him, only his name, his eyes and his smile; the most conversation I remembers is that his mom died and he was looking for his dad and something about McKinley but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

' _Probably something about my uniform'_ I thought.

I got up and walked out the door to find piles of sleeping, hung-over teens that didn't have any recollection about what they did last night. I was happy that I spent the night with a sweet guy that didn't take advantage of me but I think we might've made out a couple of times but nothing more. When I walked out the door I felt my phone ring to see that it was a call from the one guy I didn't want to talk to right now – _Puck._ He concocted a plan to get me drunk and sleep with me, he then pretending it was nothing, told Finn – my boyfriend at the time – about it leading to our break up. After all of this he claimed he loved me after regionals. I pressed answer and was waiting for him to be a drunken mess asking to hook up and be a couple, I was surprised to hear what he was actually saying.

" _Are you okay? You were dancing with me one second and then you were gone the next. Did some guy take advantage of you?"_ He said on the other line.

"No one took advantage of me but some guy -"

" _What'd he do? I'll kill him for what he did"_

"He didn't do anything; he took me into a bedroom and gave me some water to help me get sober before I did something I would regret - unlike you who would take advantage of a 15 year old drunk Christian"

" _I'm sorry about that, I'm sorry about everything that happened after that; let me make it up to you. Where are you? I will come and pick you up and take you to the Lime Bean to get some coffee and help get you sober again"_

"I am still at the party"

" _I am about a minute away, I will be right there"_

 _Click_

He hung up making me think about what Puck's ulterior motive was – probably get me sober enough and be caring enough where I am vulnerable and get in bed with him.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello"

" _Hey, it's Sebastian. We never really discussed a place to meet and I was wondering if now was a good time"_

"Sure I can do now, how about the Lima Bean in say… 5 minutes"

" _Sure, see you then"_

 _Click_


	2. Pre-episodes: Part 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Sebastian's POV_

I was about to meet with my dad, we meet after my mom died and they had to contact him as he never signed a release of rights of me but it turned out he didn't even know about me. My mom tried to tell him but found out he got engaged to his high school sweet heart after their split but know they're divorced. Luckily for me he actually wanted me instead of being one of those guys that run away from their kids, actually he seemed kind of disappointed that he never got to know me. I have been going by Sebastian Smythe all my life to not have the link to my father because I always thought he ran away from me but when I found out he didn't know was really exciting. He's a teacher at McKinley High and has enrolled me for classes and he says he is going to get a room at his apartment sorted for me, which is cool I guess, I just never expected this in my wildest dreams. When he found out about me, they gave us an hour to talk before anything was decided, we talked about how we had a shared talent of singing and dancing and it turns out that he coaches a Glee Club at McKinley High called the New Directions, Mr Schuester is what everyone calls him. The girl I met last night – Quinn – told me she was part of that Glee club but I am not sure remembers that night at all because of how drunk she was. She was nice and really pretty and she even kissed me but I didn't let it last long because of how drunk she was. I entered the Lima Bean which I knew well thanks to my Dalton Academy days which my grandparents are no longer paying for because now they can spoil my cousin who hasn't had to look after his single mother, get a job to help pay rent, he is just another spoilt Dalton kid. Anyway, I walk into the Lima Bean and my dad is sitting at the table by the back door.

"Hey" I say awkwardly.

"Hey, sit" he replies.

I sat down opposite him and the waitress appears out of nowhere with two takeaway cups of coffee.

"I didn't know what to order you so I just got regular coffee, is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, you know if this is too weird for you I can just stay at a friends until this is all sorted?"

"No, it's just taking me a bit to get used to the idea of – having you around"

"If you need more time, you don't need to sort out a room for me or anything, we can start by having a student-teacher relationship and then see how it goes?"

"I think that would be the best idea"

"Then it's settled, I will stay at my friends until this gets unweirded or whatever"

Mr Schue has an alarm on his phone go off and gets up out of his seat.

"I have to go, I have a meeting for sorting out the classes for the year before school starts on Monday. I will talk to you later?"

I nodded and he walked out of the Lima Bean and just as that happened who would walk in but the exact girl I was talking to last night, Quinn Fabray. As she walked in I walked up to her slowly and as quietly as I could.

"How're you feeling?"

She turned around and looked at me puzzled for a second and then realised who I was, which I was thankful for because if she didn't I would have been embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" She said grinning. We then started walking towards the table I was just sitting at.

"Was meeting my dad for coffee, we need to sort out everything before I go staying at his place, he said he would sort out a room but I think it is just easier if I stay at my friends for the while"

As I finished what I was saying, a guy walked up behind Quinn, and Quinn described him to me last night this could only be the infamous Noah Puckerman or 'Puck' as he liked to be called.

"Hey, who are you?" He spat at me, I gestured out my hand which he took.

"I'm Sebastian, you're Puck, I presume?"

He nodded and looked at me funny, like I had just said something wrong.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I helped Quinn get sober last night and she was very chatty about a lot of things and the thing she ranted the most about was you. Angry rant but still"

"Well, we were just getting some coffee to help sober up, you are welcome to join?" Quinn said trying to break some of the tension that was building between me and Puck.

"No, I will go. It was nice seeing you again and this time not have to worry about you trying to make out with me every five seconds and it was nice meeting you, call me sometime" I headed out of the coffee shop unaware of the tension I had left behind.

 _Quinn's POV_

Sebastian headed out of the door and made me remember how big of slut I was being by trying to make out with him and even succeeding a couple of times before he realised he was taking advantage of a drunk girl and he would push me off.

"What did he mean by 'making out with him every five seconds', you told me he didn't do anything?" Puck said, reminding me that I wasn't alone.

"He didn't do anything, it was me, I was drunk and he's cute. So we made out a couple times before he stopped me and made sure I didn't do anything I would regret" I said eyeing Puck.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You knew I was drunk yet you wouldn't help me get sober, instead you flirted with me in hopes I would sleep with you again or worse, agree to a relationship" I shivered at those last few words.

"Look I am sorry and I did have ulterior motives at that party but I get it, you don't want me as a boyfriend. I think it is easier if we stay friends, also it would give Finn less of a reason to hate me"

I nodded in agreement.

"We should sit and get some coffee, I really need to get sober before I do or say anything stupid"

"Speaking of getting sober, what was kissing Sebastian like?"

"Magical" I responded dreamily, I then noticed the look in Puck's eyes as I said the word.

"I mean, it was ok. I was drunk anything was a good idea or felt good, brushing my teeth with steel wool probably would have felt the same"

The remainder of the morning was spent trying to get me sober and back into thinking before doing mode.


	3. Season 2 - Episode 1: Part 1

Chapter 3

 _ **A/N: In this chapter Mr Schue has always been a History teacher and not a Spanish teacher which means that episode won't be covered in this but I will replace it with something much cooler.**_

 _Quinn's POV_

I walked into the hallways of McKinley high, it was strange, I was terrified this time. Last year I started off by being the head cheerleader with the quarterback as my boyfriend but I cheated on him with his best friend and lost him because of it. I became a pariah in the school as the girl that cheated, while I was walking down the hall I saw him. I was confused as to what he was looking at when I saw _her_ walking up to him and straighten his shirt. Finn Hudson, my ex-boyfriend which I made the mistake of cheating on, he was being as questions by that creepy kid who follows the glee club around. He said something he wasn't supposed to say which caused Rachel and the camera to suddenly be on him, I turned on my heel and walked down the hall when I saw Sebastian, I was so confused as to what he was doing here and I saw him talking to Mr Schue and thought it was odd that Mr Schue was trying to recruit Sebastian into the Glee club. What I heard next cleared everything up for me.

"I can drive you home after school if it's ok?"

"You don't have to, I might look around at some of the clubs, see what catches my eye"

"Alright, well, I'll see you later"

I walked up to Sebastian as quickly as I could without attracting too much attention. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Your dad is Mr Schue?"

"Yea, he had no idea he existed until 2 months ago"

"But this is creepy, I made out with Mr Schue's son"

"So, I guess that means that we won't be doing it again?"

I think about it for a second and for some reason it got to me, I think for once I actually like this guy because he was funny and not just because he was popular or on the football team. I smirked at him, and I don't know what came over me and I spoke.

"No"

"Good" he replies with his own suggestive smirk and then the bell rings and Sebastian looks down at his schedule.

"I have Science now, what do you have?"

"I have English but I will see you later?"

"Definitely" he says with that suggestive smirk again.

Sebastian starts walking away towards his science class when the second bell goes off, drawing me out of my blank state and making me run off to my English class.

Sebastian's POV

I walked into my science classroom and feel like the new animal that just walked into a petting zoo, everyone's eyes were on me but they weren't all at the same time. It was like I had a giant floating sign above my head that said "NEW KID". I walked to an empty seat and sat next to this black girl that wore one of the most diva-esk outfits I guess. She turned and looked up at me, she put out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes" I politely shook her hand.

"Sebastian"

"I guess we are going to be lab partners and I hope you aren't one of those guys that just makes there partner do all the work. I had that last year and I almost strangled her"

"Good thing I'm not like that then, huh"

The teacher then walked in the room, he wore glasses and was balding but was using one of those sprays that make him seem like he has a full head of hair but it is obvious he doesn't. The rest of the lesson was spent doing one of those basic chemistry experiments that if you add one extra drop you end up making the entire room smell of nacho cheese and feet. When the bell rang I walked out and realised that Mercedes was right beside me, she looked up at me and spoke.

"What do you have now?"

"History"

She looked down and seemed disappointed.

"I have English"

"Well I'll see you later"

I walked to my History class and saw my dad at the head, he nodded at me and I walked to my seat. Things have been less awkward lately and we have made the deal that I will be staying the weekends at his place, trying to make him and myself used to the idea of me being his son. I sat in my seat and heard someone sit next to me, I looked up and saw Quinn sitting there, and I smiled at her and spoke.

"Hey, how was English?"

"Good, how was Science?"

"The normal routine, we did one of those experiments which can make a stink bomb with one millilitre difference"

She giggled at my pathetic joke and I saw a couple of guys behind me glaring at me.

"There are two football jocks behind me, that are giving me the stink eye, are they your exes or crushers?"

She looked behind me and saw the two guys glaring at me. She laughed silently to herself and turned towards me.

"They're not glaring at you, they are glaring at Finn"

I looked at the guy Quinn pointed to and saw a tall guy in a letterman jacket, which confused me as to why jocks hated another jock.

"He's in the Glee club like me which means he is pretty much hated by everyone at school"

"Oh"

The lesson was normal until we had to work with the person next to us researching some old guy that liberated something, Quinn lead over to me and asked me a question.

"Did Mr Schue walk out on you or what?"

She looked up and realised what she said.

"I am so sorry, that isn't what I meant, I was trying to ask about what happened and it just came out like that"

"It's okay, I knew my dad was a guy, called Will Schuester and I chose to go by a different name as a kid but I never really asked. Apparently him and my mom were in college together when they met and they hooked up once but after it happened she found out he was engaged to his high school girlfriend. So, my mom didn't tell him about me and when she died, since he never signed away his rights and he doesn't want to, we are trying to get the awkwardness out of the way before I live with him"

"Well, I guess God has a way of bringing people together"

"I guess so yeah"

We locked eyes and for a brief moment I thought we were going to kiss but at that moment the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

 _Mercedes' POV_

I walked to my two best friends, Rachel and Kurt, at the designated Glee table which was weird that we managed a table as we were complete outcasts.

"I just met the most amazing guy, he is smart, funny, and hot" I said walking up to my friends.

"Is he gay, unavailable or does he have a deep dark secret no one knows about?" Kurt said sceptically as I sat in my seat.

"No, his name is Sebastian and luckily he is my lab partner, so all year I am going to be doing experiments and projects with him"

"Sounds romantic" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Stop it Kurt, be happy for Mercedes" Rachel said.

"I am, I just don't know what it is like to have that feeling anymore"

"Aww" Rachel and I said.

I looked up and saw Sebastian walk into the cafeteria.

"Look, there he is, right there"

Rachel and Kurt turned in their seats and saw _Sebastian._ What they didn't expect was for him to be exactly how I described him, perfect but what we didn't expect was him hanging out with _Quinn._

"Well, looks like Quinn is ready to start dating again, huh?"

Rachel looked at Kurt menacingly while I was picturing how to bludgeon Quinn Fabray for somehow knowing I found a good guy within minutes of him being here. I need to find a way to make sure she doesn't get him before I do.


	4. Season 2 - Episode 1: Part 2

Glad You Came – Chapter 4

 _Sebastian's POV - Cafeteria_

I walked into the cafeteria with Quinn we were trying to take the edge off the fact that I was the estranged son of a teacher. She asked me if I wanted to go and sit with her outside and I said yes, maybe a little too fast but, hey, she seems really nice and who knows where this could lead. As we sat down at a small table outside that no one else sat at, I guess because Glee club is hated here which confused me because they were one of the coolest groups to be a part of at my old school, Mercedes and a guy and a girl came to our table.

"Hey, Sebastian! I didn't know you knew Quinn?" Mercedes said gritting her teeth a bit during the last bit of that sentence.

"Oh, yeah, we met at a before the new school year party where she got super drunk and fell asleep on top of me and snored." I said in response, trying to contain my laugh during that part.

"Hey, I do not snore." Quinn said after a delayed reaction to what I had said.

Mercedes and her two friends had sort of being glaring at me for some reason which I just couldn't put my finger on. I stood up and extended my hand to the male of her friends.

"I'm Sebastian" he took my hand and responded with a weak "Kurt" and her female friend took mine a bit more reluctantly "Rachel"

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys and I hope to see you guys around." I said to pretty much dead air.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Quinn said, with a face of fear. This made me think that maybe she was the 'bitch' of the group and was scared of me finding out. Too late, as she kind of told me that when she was drunk. The three sat down at the table.

"So, are you guys in glee club too?" I said trying to stop the cringing inducing awkward silence.

"Yea" Rachel said with some enthusiasm but withheld like she wasn't supposed to say anything about it.

Quinn looked ashamed like she had done something to upset the balance of the group I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. I hoped that she wouldn't be ashamed in front of me because there was something about her that gave me hope, I wanted to be the person she could spend all night talking to like we had the first night we met.

 _Finn's POV – Football field_

Me and Puck were at the football field, apparently there was a new coach but _she_ was running late. However, apparently this wasn't the biggest news as Puck was going on and on about this new guy that he was pretty sure had a thing for Quinn and he was very sure that there was something going on between the two. Since he proclaimed how he felt to her nothing has been the same, sure I am with Rachel and happy and I was happy that Puck might get his life on track as he wanted to be with her but I'm not sure how to feel about this _Sebastian_ guy. I realised I was tuning out when a new guy on the team had tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Sam"

"Hi, Finn" pointing to myself.

"I was wondering if you knew when the new coach was going to get here" Sam said

"No idea, they said for the team from last year to be at the field for some sort of news before tryouts this afternoon, which makes me ask why you are here?'"

"Oh, I wanted to introduce myself first, hope to get on their good side before any decision is being made"

At that moment a woman that looked like she could take on a 10 grizzly bears and win came out onto the field. She was wearing similar clothes to what Coach Tenaka wore but it seemed weirder on her.

"EVERYONE HUDDLE UP! I'm your new coach, but you can call me Beiste, I just wanted you all to know one thing, no exceptions, everyone is trying out this afternoon, I haven't seen any of you play, you better bring you're a-game"

She walked away and the entire team was in awe, no one knew what to say, there were whispers about whether or not she could do that, me and Puck started walking away and he started to bring up that Sebastian guy again.

"I mean, it's not like I'm still into her or anything but it's just that, he seems to be really into her and she seems to be really into him but is it right for me to be able to judge, it's not right"

"Look, I haven't meet this guy and I don't really care about who Quinn ends up with as long as she is happy and maybe that's what you should try and want for her too"

I walked away going to the cafeteria to go and find my true love Rachel, the only girl I can ever envision myself with.

 _Quinn's POV_

This was one of the most awkward moments of my entire life, I had been trying to get on better terms with everyone else in the Glee club, I feel like I was making progress with Rachel, Kurt was always very neutral but Mercedes hated me. It was understandable, I was a complete bitch, I slept with my boyfriend's best friend, and was a spy for Coach Sylvester but I changed, but they still don't accept me. At least Sebastian was here, thanks to him being here I felt safer, more welcome and obviously everyone else at the table was thrilled about having him here as well. I am pretty sure Mercedes has a crush on him which would make it hard to ask him out.

"So Sebastian, where did you go to school before coming here?" Kurt said, suddenly becoming a part of the conversation.

"Oh, I went to Dalton Academy."

Everyone kind of perked up when he said that, I didn't. He already told me everything there was to know about him and I told him everything to know about me, which didn't seem to turn him off the idea of him wanting to be around me, which confused me, what was this guy's baggage.

"If you went to Dalton then your parents must be loaded, why did you stop going there" Mercedes said, thrilled at the prospect of a rich kid in our year, but didn't seem to notice that he was wearing converse sneakers, Jeans and a T-shirt with a flannel shirt as his coat.

"My mom died, so my grandparents who were the loaded, self-righteous A-holes decided that they had no obligation to me when I decided to get to know my dad."

"Never knew him?" Rachel said, sympathising with him with her own past with her mother.

"Never knew about me" Sebastian said "You guys might actually know him being in the Glee club and all."

"What do you mean?" Kurt said, liking the idea of gossip coming to his ears.

"My dad's Mr Schuester, makes it awkward that I'm in his history class"

Everyone was in stunned silence, luckily to break the tension, my ex-boyfriend/current boyfriend to Rachel, Finn walked up to the table. Rachel stood up and greeted her boyfriend and sat down next to her. Finn extended his hand out to Sebastian.

"Hey, I'm Finn"

"Sebastian" He said taking Finns hand, Finns face was one of recognition which meant he had probably heard about Sebastian, my guess is from Puck, who says that he is completely over me but likely still wants to get in my pants.

"So, you're the guy that Puck kept going on about." Everyone seemed confused on how Puck knew Sebastian and why Puck would have kept going on about him to Finn, all it did for me was confirm my theory.

"Sebastian, is Mr Schue's son" Rachel said bringing Finn up to speed on what everyone else had just found out, it seemed to perplex Finn but he moved on. I realised I hadn't said anything in a while and decided to speak up.

"So Sebastian, are you going to try out for Glee or something"

"Don't know feel like it might be too awkward, I was a part of the Warblers, which was the Glee club back at Dalton, it was pretty fun. I also was a running back for the football team, might try out here"

At that moment the bell rung and everyone started headed to class, everyone except Mercedes and myself.

"So what do you have now?" Sebastian asked me

"Oh, I have Spanish, how about you?"

"English" he responded with a twitch of sadness

"What do you have Mercedes?" I asked hoping to form some sort of friendship with someone from Glee.

"I have Spanish too. Why don't we walk their together?" I felt that she had some sort of ulterior motive but I was happy to not be alone in a class.

"Sure, why not" I looked over to Sebastian, "Glee is a sign up and you're in kind of thing so if you want you can just sign up and still try out for football, but I'll see you later?"

"Of course"

Sebastian started walking away and Mercedes and I started walking to Spanish class. As we were making our way to our Spanish class, Mercedes stopped me and looked at me.

"How is it that you managed to find a new nice guy to make a fool out of?" She said with so much sass that it had caught me off guard, I had expected something like this coming from Rachel or Kurt, never Mercedes.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you are probably going to start going out, everything will be fine and fun until _Puck_ gets you drunk again and you break his heart."

"Look, I really like Sebastian, I wouldn't hurt him" She didn't seem to be convinced by that sentiment, "But if you want him, you can have him."

Mercedes posture shifted, she went from aggressive and hurt, to hopeful, I knew that meant that I wouldn't even be able to speak to Sebastian without anyone from Glee glaring at me and making me feel terrible.

"Look you are my friend, believe it or not, and those don't exactly come naturally for me, I didn't help you get out of the Cheerios last year because I didn't like you, but because I was worried about you like a friend would be. If you want me to back off, I'll back off"

She was drawing a blank and didn't seem to know what to say, but I did.

"Ask him out"

At that I walked by myself to Spanish class, which Mercedes was late to by almost 2 seconds.

 _Sebastians POV – Football field_

I had shown up to field at the exact time it said to on the flier, I saw Finn, Rachel's boyfriend, and Puck, they were talking to a tall Asian guy who seemed to not be contributing much to the conversation and a blonde guy. What Quinn seemed was true, it was like they were contagious because everyone else that was trying out was keeping their distance. At that moment, the most bulked up woman I had ever met came out and start yelling at everyone to huddle up. I lightly jogged to the area where the rest of the team was.

"I don't want any slackers on this team, now in the past there has been some animosity between some players and _certain_ other players. That stops now. No fighting, if anyone says one snarky comment, says one insult or passes a note saying something bad about another player, I will know about it, and you will be cut. At this point and time, everyone can try for whatever spot on the team they want to, quarter back, running back, line backer, whatever. Today you will be showing me what you can do, first up will be the original team, in original positions, after that the new guys will get their turn in the positions that want to and same goes for the originals. Got it?"

There was a collections of mumbles from the guys trying out.

"I said, GOT IT!"

At that everyone straightened up and said variations of yes.

I went off to the side of the field while the original team went into position, which included Finn, Puck and the Asian guy. I sat next to the blonde guy that they were talking to earlier. He extended his hand out to me and introduced himself.

"Sam"

"Sebastian" I said taking his hand.

"What position are going for?"

"Running back, you?"

"I don't really know, maybe center, offensive guard, I don't think I would be that helpful as a tackler but something on the offensive"

"You play before"

"Was second string center last year at my old high school, I just hope I get to play this year."

We continued talking for a while and watched how the original team do their thing, Finn was throwing a lot of passes that weren't getting well received, I knew he had a good arm on him but his receivers were doing terribly. It eventually became time that us new guys would be able to get onto the field and try out ourselves.

 _Quinn's POV – Bleachers_

I sat on the bleachers next to Rachel, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes. I came with to see the guys all try out for the football team.

"Do you think we will get more members for glee club?" Rachel said.

"Well, we do need one more since Matt left after last year, Didn't Sebastian say he was in his glee club at his old school?" Mercedes said in response.

"He was also in some sort of New York musical for his grandparents" I said chiming in, hoping to become more friendly with the rest of the girls in glee.

"Wait, seriously. When did he tell you this?" Rachel said, for her the words New York and musical could tear her attention away from anything.

"Yea, he told me at the end of the year party at some cheerleaders house, one of the only things I remember about talking to him about, I was very drunk"

That seemed to make Mercedes a bit uncomfortable, probably remembering the last time I got drunk with a guy.

"Good thing he was a good guy and didn't take advantage of me" I said trying to make her more comfortable. It worked. Part of me was sad that I couldn't pursue anything with Sebastian, who looked very hot at the moment on the field, another part was happy that Mercedes and I could become better friends, and rest of me thought it was unfair that I had to be the better person. We continued to watch the football practice which seemed to be going very well for Sebastian, Finn was doing some running plays which meant that Sebastian was getting time to show how quick on his feet he was. The new guy that Rachel told me about, Sam, was playing wide receiver, completing some passes, definitely better than the last team's receiver. I knew a lot about football thanks to my dad, who always wanted a son, and Finn.

 _Will's POV_ _– Teacher's lounge_

"I don't know how to do this, I know I always wanted kids but this is just… I don't know what it is" I was talking to Emma about the fact that I learnt that I had a son, I have a son, it's weird to think or even talk about.

"Well, what's he like?"

"He's a good kid, has had some trouble before but he's smart, he's trying out for the football team right now, I don't know what to do, I mean, you want something your whole life and when you finally get it, just because it's not exactly how you hoped or planned it doesn't mean you shouldn't just give it up, right?"

"Look, Will, I think you need to decide how much you want to be a part of his life, if you want only to visit him and build a relationship, then that's fine, if you want to thrust into it with everything you got, then that's fine too. You just need to decide what you want to do, and decide with Sebastian."

The new football coach had just come to sit in the teacher's lounge, likely signalling that try-outs were over.

"Hey, I want to apologize ahead of time, Sue hasn't taken the news of her budget being cut really well, I know I didn't at first either but I want to welcome you to McKinley." I said extending my hand, which she took.

"I know what you mean, no one likes getting their budget cut, and so you know I don't have anything against the arts and I am not hoping to cut your budget anymore"

"Thank you, I was also wondering how a kid did in the try outs?"

"Sebastian Schuster, I'm guessing?" I nodded "He made the team, he's going to be a great running back for the Titans"

I was proud of him, I was proud of my son. I know from now on that I want to be a part of his life and him to be a part of mine.

 _Sebastian's POV – Locker room_

The try outs were over and everyone was getting changed in the dressing room. I was pretty fast to get changed, I really wanted to ask Quinn out, officially. As I was leaving the dressing room, Finn had caught up to me.

"Hey man, you were awesome out there." He said, genuinely, hopefully this meant that he decided he was going to be making his own opinion about me rather than listen to Puck.

"Thanks, you did great as well, must have done some good to have a receiver and a running back that actually could grip a ball"

Finn laughed "Yea, it's been hard trying to lead this team as quarterback and at the same time be a leader in glee, but hey the coach doesn't want any fighting in the team which might mean that it might be a bit easier this year."

"Yeah, you're probably wanting to know more about me being 'Mr Schue's' son, huh?"

"A little bit, I didn't even know he had a kid, I met his wife once and she was weird and faked a pregnancy, but didn't know he already had a son"

"He didn't know either apparently"

"What do you mean?"

"My mom never told him, my mom only mentioned him once or twice, didn't really have nice things to say, but hey, my grandparents paid for an A-grade education until I said I wanted to get to know my dad and not have anything to do with them, so now I am here, and ready to take anything that life throws my way"

"That's the attitude, so are you gonna sign up for glee?"

"I don't know, I was a part of my glee club at my old school but here it might be a bit awkward"

"Look, if you want to get to know your dad, maybe glee is a good way to do that, it's a part of his life and coincidentally, a part of yours, and we kind of need more members"

"Alright then, I'll do it"

"Great, we have practice tomorrow after school, you can start then"

Finn went left down the hallway after he saw Rachel and went off with her with his arm around he shoulders. I went right and saw Quinn by her locker.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, you were amazing out there, you will definitely be making the team"

"Thanks, I'm also joining glee, so that means that we will be seeing a lot of each other"

She smiled, that was a good sign.

"Yea, it is" there was this pause that was just us leaning against the lockers, staring at each other, I could definitely feel the spark that I felt at the party,

"well, I have to get going, my ride is waiting for me, but I will see you tomorrow?" she nodded "Great, can't wait"

I walked off to the car park with the largest grin I had ever had on my face. I got to the car park and saw my friend, Blaine's, car. I got in on the passenger side and he started to drive off to his place.

"Hey man, how was the try out?"

"It was great, probably made the team"

"That's awesome, I knew you had it in you, have you already made a new best friend, do I have to be worried that I'll lose you?" Blaine said, the last part mockingly, knowing that no one could replace him as my best friend.

"No, you don't have to be worried about any new friends, but you might have to be worried about the possibility of a girlfriend." I said, hoping that Quinn would be interested in me.

"That's cool, I'm glad you're getting over bitch who won't be named, what's she like?"

"Well, she's a cheerleader, but she's not a bitchy queen bee, like bitch who won't be named, she's smart, strong, she has a bit of a past but she told me everything when she got drunk at that party I told you about. She's perfect"

"Woah, are you falling in love, that wouldn't be the best idea, I mean, what if she isn't into you, what if she really is a bitchy queen bee. I need to vet her"

Blaine pulled the car over, we were only five minutes away from his place.

"What's her name?"

"I am not telling you her name, that would be an invasion of privacy, and I can't do that to her"

"Sebastian, all I am going to do is ask some people who know people, who know people, none of this will end up back to you, I just want to make sure that what happened last year, doesn't happen again, you're going through a tough enough time as it is, you don't need more problems"

"Her name is Quinn Fabray"

"Thank you" He said as he was asking the Warbler investigation team, they pretty much get every little bit of dirt that could be used for blackmail on anyone, and if they can't find anything, they make it.

"Look, I really like this girl, and she already told me everything bad about her, besides, she's really hot"

"You straight guys and your hedonism"

"That's hilarious coming from ' _The Predator_ '"

"That was one guy, it was a common mistake to think he was gay"

"Just drive"

Blaine started the car back up and continued to drive to his place.

 _Quinn's POV – School_

I was at my locker, it was the second day of school and it feels like the first day of Glee club all over again, everyone hates me because I'm the bitch cheerleader that wants the guy she wants. But this guy is different, Sebastian is different, he's nice and it feels like he already knows everything bad and doesn't care, which is probably true seeing how drunk I was when we first met. And just like last year, everyone is hoping one of the biggest diva's get the guy she wants, who probably doesn't even know him, I don't even know him that well. But I just know that I want the chance. Maybe I shouldn't date Sebastian, maybe I shouldn't even end up with anyone.

Taking me away from those very lonely thoughts was a sound of someone leaning against the locker next to me, and it was the man himself, and I mean man, he was wearing a tighter T-shirt, which highlighted his muscular arms, the exact same jeans as yesterday though, he kind of reminded me of Mr Schue when he was singing bust a move last year. The thought of Sebastian singing that song had made me start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing?"

I managed to stop laughing to say "You look like a younger, more handsome Mr Schue.

That made Sebastian smile, I guess he never really had the opportunity to be told how alike he looks like his father, but nonetheless he seemed happier.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should go out some time, maybe on something the kids are calling a date?" He said, smoothly but I could tell he was nervous.

"Look, I'm not the kind of girl you would want to associate yourself with, everyone in glee hates me, this entire school hates me, no one likes me at this school."

"I like you"

"Maybe, we should wait till you get settled, get to know your dad, fit in at the school, get to know people in glee and get to know me"

"Okay then, we can wait, but I can say for certain that I will ask you out again soon, and I also know everything I need to know about you" there was a long pause and Sebastian started to walk away but had leaned in close and whispered "Lucy" and continued to walk away.

No one had called me that in years, and he didn't use it in a harsh tone, not even in a blackmaily, go on a date with me or I'll tell everyone tone. He said it the sort of way that made me feel safe and wanted, that he knew my past and didn't care, that he wanted to be with me and that was all that mattered.

 _Sebastian's POV – Choir Room_

I walked into Glee club after my second day of school, this would be good, it gave me a chance to get to know my dad, get closer to Quinn and continue to perform. I sat next to Quinn, who smiled at me, I was scared after I called her 'Lucy' hoping she didn't take it that I was making fun of her, she seemed happy that at least one person knew who she was. Mr Schue, my dad, which was weird to think about, came into the room and introduced me the rest of the people that didn't know me.

"Do you want to sing anything?" Finn had asked me, sitting next to his girlfriend Rachel, which he told me earlier managed to scare away a potential new member and that Sam didn't want to hurt his reputation by joining the club.

"I'm not really sure, I don't really know anything off by heart"

"Well, eventually you will succumb to the ways of glee and sing even if you are terrible at it, Mike did" Mr Schue said.

From that moment on I knew that this is where I wanted to be and that this would be the start of the best time of my life.


End file.
